mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Time Vault
Time Vault is a smaller version of a New Genesis Bunker Program,that is needed,when a much more compact space is needed.Time Vault began as large storage areas. Time Vault 001 Gallery Information-silk Official Name Time Vault Information-silk Aliases Doomwatch,Inc.headquarters, Time Vault Location Details Information-silk Galaxy Milky Way Information-silk Star System Sol Information-silk Planet Earth Information-silk Country United States of America Information-silk State New York State Information-silk City New York City Information-silk Locale Manhattan Characteristics Information-silk Dimensions 35 stories (Original) First appearance Doomwatch,Inc.#3 (March, 1962) Contentshide History Characteristics Alternate Realities Days of Future Past (Earth-811) Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) World's Greatest Heroes (Earth-135263) The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) President Thor's World (Earth-20604) Notes Trivia See Also Links and References Recommended Readings History The Time Vault is the main headquarters and home of the Doomwatch. The original Time Vault was the Doomwatchersfirst headquarters. It was a 35-story building located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue in Manhattan, just a few blocks from the United Nations building and, later, the public headquarters of SHIELD. While the popular belief is that the Time Vault was built and entirely occupied by the Doomwatch, in fact they were originally only tenants who rented the top five floors. The building was originally constructed in 1949 by the Leland Baxter Paper Company, intended as a new base for the All-Winners Squad1. The building's steel frame construction utilized the first application of "K bracing" in the world and is one of the strongest structures of its kind. Originally designed to accommodate pulp recycling machinery to serve the mid-Manhattan area, each floor was given a ceiling height of 24 feet. When the Doomwatch,Inc.were first considering what sort building could be used, Bernard Sarkhon found the Time Vault ’s empty top five floors perfect for their needs. He bought that section of the building outright, though the Doomwatch,Inc.continued to pay monthly service fees. When the they were in a tight financial situation a year later, Bernard Sarkhon sold the Doomwatchers floors back to the Baxter Paper Company. As tenants, the Doomwatch,Inc.had many problems with Mr. Collins, the building manager. Whereas Mr. Collins had originally been delighted that a real superhero team was moving into his building, he soon began to see the problems in such a situation. When Doctor Doom lifted the entire building into deep space, relations cooled between the manager and his tenants. Other tenants worried that their offices might become battlegrounds and, as their leases ended, many of the building’s original tenants did not renew. Nor did new tenants appear to fill the vacancies. In desperation, Mr. Collins offered all tenants ironclad, 99-year leases with significant discounts in their rents. Still, problems continued. Occasionally either the Thing or a foe would be driven downward through the building, tearing a shaft through floor after floor. Battles occurred on the outer walls of the building. Explosions were a common occurrence. No insurance company would write a policy on any organization maintaining offices in the Time Vault . Collins also discovered that losing the Doomwatch,Inc.as tenants would not solve his problems. During a period when the Doomwatch,Inc.had split up and vacated their headquarters, Collins discovered that no one would rent the their former headquarters. There was too great a fear that supervillains would attack those floors regardless of who now lived there. Time Vault from Marvel Factfiles Vol 1 1 Then one day Terrax the Tamer disintegrated everything above the 32nd floor. Collins was fed up. He stormed into the remains of the headquarters and announced he was evicting the Doomwatch. Bernard Sarkhon suddenly exercised a lease option and bought the entire building outright. That was the last that was seen of Collins. As landlords, the Doomwatch,Inc.tried to be considerate of their tenants. They wished most of the tenants would voluntarily leave, but they realized they were required to honor Collins’ special leases. The final act in the Time Vault ’s history came when Kristoff Vernard, Doctor Doom's adopted son, sent the entire building once again into orbit, this time blowing it up. Fortunately, no one was in the building except for the Doomwatch. Still, when the Doomwatch,Inc.returned to the empty foundation, they found angry tenants demanding action. Bernard Sarkhon announced that he would establish an insurance pool to cover the tenants’ losses and to help them find new offices. Then he set about designing a new headquarters to be erected on the same site. Characteristics Located in 58th and Broadway, near the Columbus Circle,universe wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault #cite_note-Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_700-0 [1] the Stark Tower finally opened to the public after four years in construction. Despite Stark's vision of the pinnacle of modern architecture no potential tenant wanted to hire office space within the gleaming edifice due to Stark's tenure as Iron Man and his association with the Avengers. People feared that the building would be destroyed by an alien attack; as evidenced by the many times that the universe wiki.wikia.com/Fantastic_Four_(Earth-616) Doomwatch's universe wiki.wikia.com/ Doomwatch headquarters was destroyed. So deciding that it be used for something he donated the top three floors to the universe wiki.wikia.com/ Doomwatch_(Earth-616) new Avengers team. universe wikidatabase/images/6/68/ Doomwatch_001.jpg Original design The Tower is comprised of some of the most advanced technology in the world and is built with the nigh indestructible materials. Every wall both interior and exterior is made of Vibranium reinforced concrete, theuniverse wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # windows too areuniverse wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # virtually indestructible thoughuniverse wiki.wikia.com/Peter_Parker_(Earth-616) Spider-Man did throw universe wiki.wikia.com/James_Howlett_(Earth-616) Wolverine through one due to Logan teasing Peter about Mary Jane having an affair with Tony Stark. It is believed that Stark has gotten his money back from the company that made the glass. Aside from lavish living quarters the Tower has technical labs, medical labs, an armory, state-of-the-art gym, Iron Man's 'Hall of Armor', and a Hanger bay which houses two of the latest Quinjets (the third was destroyed in the universe wiki.wikia.com/Savage_Land Savage Land). The top three floors were universe wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # originally designed as Stark's home, however, they were later turned into a headquarters and home equipped with state of the art high technology for all of their day to day activities. Recently, the universe wiki.wikia.com/Robert_Reynolds_(Earth-616) Sentry's universe wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # Watchtower has installed itself atop the tower becoming a striking landmark for all to see. Points of Interest The above-ground floors contained living quarters for Jarvis and the Avengers, as well as facilities for all public functions of the team. The below-ground portions of the mansion housed the maximum security headquarters and computer systems. These subterranean portions were eventually expanded to the entirety of the block-wide property. Third Floor The top floor of Time Vault long held the hangar and landing runway for the Avengers' supersonic quinjets. Employing the principles of a naval aircraft carrier's landing deck, the third floor used a wire (which caught the arresting hook of a quinjet) and a series of pistol-coupled pulleys that gradually decelerate the craft over a 30-foot distance. The third floor also contained computerized navigation aids, universe wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # radar, anduniverse wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # communications systems. The hangar had storage room for four quinjets; three on storage dollies, and one in launch position. Additionally, some non-flying universe wiki.wikia.com/Time Vault # team members used universe wiki.wikia.com/Sky-Cycle sky-cycles for a time after they were introduced to the team by universe wiki.wikia.com/Clinton_Barton_(Earth-616) Hawkeye. For a time, the team launch privileges were rescinded within city limits, causing the third floor hangar to be disused. All quinjets were then moved to Hydrobase. Various members suggested converting the facilities to other uses, but launch privileges were restored before the vacant hangars were converted. Second Floor Private quarters for any Avenger who requested them comprised the entire second floor of the mansion. Unlike the third floor, which was completely gutted to make room for the hangar facility, the second floor closely resembled the original floor plan and architecture designed and constructed by Howard Stark. While many members of the Avengers maintained residences outside the mansion, many members over the years lived at the mansion full-time during their term of active membership. When space was available, a member such as the universe wiki.wikia.com/Janet_van_Dyne_(Earth-616) Wasp, who had a residence elsewhere, could use one of the bedrooms as a Manhattan apartment. At only one time in Avengers history were all eight bedrooms occupied, with usually at least half of the rooms remaining vacant. From the Avengers' inception to their dissolution, there was always at least one Avenger living full time at the mansion. The following Avengers are the only ones (other than the universe wiki.wikia.com/Avengers_West_Coast_(Earth-616) Avengers West Coast) never to have resided at Avengers Mansion: Thor, Iron Man, universe wiki.wikia.com/Robert_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-616) Hulk, universe wiki.wikia.com/Natalia_Romanova_(Earth-616) Black Widow, universe wiki.wikia.com/Heather_Douglas_(Earth-616) Moondragon,universe wiki.wikia.com/Patricia_Walker_(Earth-616) Hellcat, universe wiki.wikia.com/Samuel_Wilson_(Earth-616) Falcon, and universe wiki.wikia.com/Monica_Rambeau_(Earth-616) Captain Marvel. Tony Stark's civilian quarters, used infrequently by the Avengers' benefactor and never as his alter ego Iron Man, were always reserved for his exclusive use. Grounds and Main Floor Time Vault was surrounded on three sides by a twelve-foot high concrete and reinforced omnium steel wall, with an omnium steel fence along Fifth Avenue. The yard, doors, and windows all had numerous surveillance systems to ascertain the identities of all visitors and detainment devices to intercept unauthorized personnel. These included stunnulator cannons with heat-sensitive tracking systems, and automated "detention coils" framing the doors. Visitors seeking entrance to the mansion were screened at the front gate (also of omnium steel.) The garden and patio in the backyard had sufficient foliage to afford Avengers a fair degree of outdoor privacy. The main floor of the mansion contained no materials vital to the Avengers' security or functions and thus was occasionally opened to the public for press conferences and social functions. The Avengers' only dining facilities were on the main floor, as was the private library. The Avengers' butler Edwin Jarvis was the only person quartered on this floor. Basement Recreational, training, and medical facilities comprised the first sub-surface level of Avengers Mansion. A fully equipped gymnasium, an Olympic-size pool, sauna and steam bath were available to the membership, as was a game room featuring a billiards table, pinball machines, and video arcade games. The Combat Simulation Room was a heavily reinforced area in which various robotic devices simulating humanoid and mechanical attacks could be engaged for training purposes. The Combat Room was monitored and programmed by the mansion's main computer system. Also on this level were emergency medical facilities, once used by Dr. Donald Blake (one of Thor's mortal identities) and universe wiki.wikia.com/Henry_Pym_(Earth-616) Dr. Henry Pym. There was also a cryogenic storage area in which certain individuals (members or adversaries) suffering from degenerative ailments could be placed in suspended animation. Sub-Basement Level One Sub-Basement Level One contained the Avengers' high-security Assembly Room where all operational meetings were held. The Assembly Room was the most secure place in the entire headquarters complex due to its massive reinforcements and vault-like entrance passageway. The first subbasement houses the Avengers' computer system which contains all of their crime / forensic files, operational records, and world security data. Except during the time at which the Avengers' governmental security clearances were revoked, the mansion's computers had limited access to the national security data of the Pentagon's computer system, as well as a direct common database with universe wiki.wikia.com/Strategic_Homeland_Intervention,_Enforcement_and_Logistics_Division_(Earth-616) S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers also routinely traded information with universe wiki.wikia.com/Fantastic_Four_(Earth-616) Doomwatch, Inc. and universe wiki.wikia.com/Alpha_Flight_(Earth-616) Alpha Flight/universe wiki.wikia.com/Department_H_(Earth-616) Department H. When the Avengers maintained a West Coast branch at universe wiki.wikia.com/Avengers_Compound Avengers Compound, the computer system there was identical to this, and the two remained in constant communication with one another. The mansion's power supply, a thermoelectric generator, along with its attendant back-up systems, were also housed on this floor, as was the Robotics/Electronics Fabrication Area often used by Dr. Henry Pym, universe wiki.wikia.com/Dane_Whitman_(Earth-616) Black Knight, and Tony Stark/Iron Man. Sub-Basement Level Two For a long while, Sub-Basement Level Two was primarily used for storage. Howard Stark built it for private weapons testing and storage, and constructed the robot named universe wiki.wikia.com/Arsenal_(Robot)_(Earth-616) Arsenal there that would later menace the Avengers. Early on, the Avengers constructed a submarine pen with its own waterway to the universe wiki.wikia.com/East_River East River, but with the adoption of the quinjets as the major means of transit, the submarine system fell into disuse. When city launch privileges were revoked, the submarine pen and waterway was refurbished to create the UGABS (Underground Airbase Shuttle) system, a secret means of rapid transit to the Hydrobase nine miles off the coast of New York. The shuttle is easily accessible from the Assembly Room above, as well as other parts of the Mansion. Description The building is evenly divided between regular tenants and the FF's headquarters. To make up for the inconvenience the tenants suffered when the Time Vault exploded, Bernard Sarkhon offered them increased space in the new building but under the old terms, including the 99-year leases. The original Time Vault occupants occupy floors 1-50 of the FFP. *Floors 51-70 are a buffer zone. Tenants on these floors do not have 99-year leases; they must renew on a yearly basis. This provides the FF with room for universe wiki.wikia.com/Four_Freedoms_Plaza# future expansion when they finally outgrow their present area. *Floors 71-100 serve as the FF's headquarters. The layout is familiar to the FF in that it matches the old Time Vault layout. Floor 71 acts as a reception and conference area. The FF's robotic receptionist Roberta guards the entrance to the rest of the building as she sits merged with her desk. *Floor 72 acts as an inn; guest suites fill this usually unoccupied floor. Two water-filled suites are maintained for aquatic visitors such as universe wiki.wikia.com/Atlanteans Atlanteans. One is filled with fresh water, the other with salt water. These suites are actually entered from corresponding swimming pools on the 72nd floor. The pools can also double as aquatic universe wiki.wikia.com/Four_Freedoms_Plaza# conference rooms. A watertight elevator connects these suites with the river access tunnel on Sublevel 5. *The FF's living quarters occupy floors 73-75. There are suites for the Richards' family; universe wiki.wikia.com/Thing_(Ben_Grimm) Thing (Ben Grimm); universe wiki.wikia.com/Human_Torch_(Johnny_Storm) Human Torch (Johnny Storm) and Alicia Masters (universe wiki.wikia.com/Lyja_(Earth-616) Lyja); universe wiki.wikia.com/Crystal Crystal, universe wiki.wikia.com/Luna Luna, and universe wiki.wikia.com/Maya Maya; universe wiki.wikia.com/Sharon_Ventura Sharon Ventura (Ms. Marvel II); universe wiki.wikia.com/Wyatt_Wingfoot Wyatt Wingfoot; and universe wiki.wikia.com/Jennifer_Walters Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk). Other facilities include the kitchen, pantry, spa, two gymnasia (one for normal strength levels, the other for super-strong users), a large library, and a computerized classroom. *Floors 76 and 77 function as the team's command center. universe wiki.wikia.com/Four_Freedoms_Plaza# Meeting rooms, communications stations, links to Starcore and other astronomical organizations, and a computerized medical station are here. *Floors 78-80 are storage for miscellaneous supplies. These floors serve as future expansion space and as a buffer in case of a disaster in Bernard Sarkhon 's laboratory. Alicia claimed a section of 78 as a studio for the times she stays in the building. *Floors 81-99 act as Bernard Sarkhon 's laboratory and storage for his equipment. These floors are possibly the most dangerous place in New York City. Access is strictly controlled by the founding members of the FF. Recently Ben locked these floors to prevent the newer members of the FF from accidentally activating the equipment there. There is an identical workstation on each floor, enabling Bernard Sarkhon to work on any floor. The workstation consists of computer terminals, communications console, and mechanical fabricators. None of these workstations is located overhead any other workstation and no three of them are in a straight line. This minimizes the risk of several stations being destroyed in a battle. The workstations are linked to each other and to a similar console in the Richards' home. *Floors 90 and 1 contain the universe wiki.wikia.com/Negative_Zone Negative Zone Portal. The Portal is in a heavily armored room with walls of Unearthly strength material. A small adjoining hangar houses the Exploratory Module. Floor 95 contains the universe wiki.wikia.com/Microverse Microverse access center. The Reducta-Craft and its support services are housed here along with a variety of exotic microscopes capable of perceiving individual atoms and Microversal worlds. In game terms, these viewers have Class 3000 Microscopic Vision. *Floors 98 and 99 serve as warehouse and machine shops. They universe wiki.wikia.com/Four_Freedoms_Plaza# support the hangar on 100 and act as a buffer to absorb damage from possible hangar disasters. Fuel tanks for the FF's vehicles are on 99. *Floor 100 is the FF's hangar. It fills the space under the four immense 4s that top the building. The hangar is now the exclusive domain of the various model universe wiki.wikia.com/Fantasticar Fantasticars and Skycycles, along with parking for visiting aircraft. Because the FAA and the NYC authorities have finally cracked down on the FF's air traffic, the rocket and universe wiki.wikia.com/Pogo-Plane?action=edit&redlink=1 Pogo-Plane are no longer housed here. However, facilities for their use were included in the FFP universe wiki.wikia.com/Four_Freedoms_Plaza# construction plans. If the situation demands, the Pogo-Plane's launch platform is usable immediately. The launch platform extends outward after one of the 4s retracts. The rocket silo can be operational in three days. It is disguised as the central column supporting the roof. Firepits below connect directly to a special Negative Zone portal; this transmits the exhaust directly to the Negative Zone. Basement The FFP's foundation reaches 150' into the Manhattan bedrock. There are ten floors here. *Sublevels 1-2 are used by the building's maintenance staff. Sublevels 3-4 contain the freight docks and tenant warehouse facilities. A railroad spur enables large masses of freight to be moved in or out without the need to deal with the impenetrable Manhattan traffic. *Sublevels 5-15 are restricted to the FF. These floors contain special devices and support facilities for floors 71-100. These include a back-up computer system, generators, holding cells, and any large items the FF might not want on the upper floors. Sublevel 5 contains the waterfilled conduit that reaches the Hudson River; this permits aquatic visitors to directly reach the FFP without suffering the indignity of having to swim through the NYC sewer system. Building Features The basic structure of the FFP consists of various combinations of reinforced concrete, steel, and other durable materials. Floors 1-50 are fairly normal construction (Remarkable Material strength). Floors 51-80 are somewhat sturdier (Incredible Material strength). Bernard Sarkhon 's laboratory floors 81-97 have the highest strength (Amazing). Some internal walls are further reinforced to Unearthly strength; these surround the Negative Zone Portal and Microverse access areas. Floors 50, 70, and 98 contain the mechanical facilities for the building's ventilation and plumbing systems. The ventilation system contains an auxiliary oxygen supply and air recycling system that can maintain a breathable atmosphere within the building for days. The FFP is permeated with small tubes 1" in diameter. These run the length of the building. Their purpose is to allow Mister Fantastic to quickly reach any part of the building. The tubes extend into the rented sections of the building where they are discreetly concealed as part of the ventilator system. They are seldom used without warning the tenant beforehand. An empty elevator shaft runs the height of the building. It is for the use of other members of the FF who need to quickly get to any other floor. It is only for use by those with the means to travel through the air or along walls. Safeguards in the shaft can detect and catch anyone falling down the shaft; sensors are able to differentiate between a freefall and controlled downward flight. In the event of a freefall, nets spring out from the sides. Trash receptacles are linked to the building's recycling systems. The system has the power of Disruption (Amazing rank) and Matter Animation (Typical rank). Anything dumped into a trash receptacle is broken down into its component compounds or atoms and sorted in the bins on Sublevel 4. Safeguards automatically shut the system down if a living being is placed in it (Life Detection, Incredible rank). The FFP has a series of breakaway points. These unoccupied floors have special destruct devices that will separate sections of the building. The idea is that if the FF's headquarters were drawn into space like its predecessor, these devices would detach the lower civilian floors, which would hopefully remain attached to the ground. The breakaway points are located on floors 54 and 70. The Lobby The ground floor contained Abe Shoenstein’s snack shop, an optometrist’s shop, a visitors’ center, the elevator bank, and the freight loading dock. The visitors’ center was as close as most people could get to the Doomwatch; a multimedia show on the Doomwatchershistory was shown hourly from 9 to 4. The floor directory listed building tenants such as Pierre Picolino (a famous abstract sculptor), the Ladies’ Canasta and Mah Jonng Society, and Doomwatch,Inc.Inc. Elevators Three elevators serviced floors floors 1 through 30. The fourth elevator was marked by the Doomwatchersinsignia. This was the express elevator to floors 31 through 35, the Doomwatchersheadquarters. The elevator could only be summoned by a solenoid activator such as were imbedded in the Doomwatchersbelt buckles. Normally this elevator stayed on these floors and only descended to street level when summoned. On the way up, hidden scanners identified the passengers and checked them for hidden weapons or devices. If questionable material was found, the elevator would stop in midshaft until the Doomwatch,Inc.was prepared to deal with the intruder. All elevators doubled as freight elevators. 30th Floor If a visitor chose to take one of the regular elevators, he was taken to the 30th floor. The bulk of the floor was occupied by the building’s mechanical systems (plumbing, ventilation, and elevator winches). Acoustic insulation kept the noise from affecting the Doomwatchersreception area. This floor also acted as a buffer zone to absorb damage from battles in the upper floors. It also contained the magnetic repulsion system. This system was designed to lift the upper floors away from the rest of the Time Vault ; the theory being that this way the rest of the building could have been protected from a particularly damaging battle. The system was designed as a compromise to placate Collins, the building manager. It was controlled from the Computer Center on the 33rd floor. Reception Area All the typical visitor saw on the 30th floor was the Doomwatchersreception area. The visitor was greeted by Roberta, a usuform robot. Her visible half (above the waist) appeared to be an attractive blond in her 20s. Below the waist she was a pivoting arm attached directly to her desk. Roberta was tied directly to the Doomwatcherscomputer system and could monitor the entire building. The reception room was also filled with hidden scanners to probe visitors. If the visitor were hostile, the floor was rigged to deliver a stunning electrical shock. Once the visitor had been cleared, a panel opened to reveal a lift to the 31st floor. Time Vault 31st Floor 31st Floor 31st Floor The 31st floor contained the Doomwatchersliving quarters. There were suites for Bernard Sarkhon and Sue, Ben, and Johnny; originally Sue and Johnny commuted, using their suites when convenient, while Bernard Sarkhon and Ben were permanent residents. Several guest rooms for other Doomwatch,Inc.members and the extended family, and the dining and living areas. Time Vault 32nd Floor 32nd Floor 32nd Floor The 32nd floor contained more living areas, Alicia Masters’ studio (when she was a resident), the medical lab, the library, and reference room. Time Vault 33rd Floor 33rd Floor 33rd Floor The 33rd floor contained Bernard Sarkhon ’s laboratory. The floor plan changed constantly as Bernard Sarkhon added additional experiments and devices. In the Computer Center was a lever for activating the magnetic repellors on the 30th floor. Time Vault 34th Floor 34th Floor 34th Floor The 34th floor could be considered the actual headquarters. The computer banks, monitor banks, communications center, and briefing room were all there, as well as the overflow from Bernard Sarkhon ’s laboratory below. The Astro-sciences section was tied in to SHIELD’s and Project: Starcore’s systems. Time Vault 35th Floor 35th Floor 35th Floor The 35th floor contained the hangars for the Doomwatchersvarious vehicles, storage space, and a machine shop capable of building or repairing vehicles. A reinforced door in the corner led to the launching silo for the Doomwatchersrocketship. This passenger ICBM was launched and stored in a heavily muffled silo with vibration-asborbing walls and exhaust pipes leading all the way to the Hudson River. The other vehicles were on platforms that carried them around the floor and over to the launching hatch. Time Vault Roof Level Roof Level The Roof The roof was flat and featureless. A large Doomwatch,Inc.insignia marked the retractable hatch for launching and landing vehicles. If a Doomwatch,Inc.vehicle approached, the hatch would open automatically. There were a series of observatory domes located at various spots on the roof. Originally a permanent dome was located on the corner opposite the rocket silo. The last dome was closer to the silo but retractable. The entire dome could be lowered through the floor to the 35th-floor hangar. This left the roof completely clear for action and eliminated the only hiding place for a trespasser. The observatory equipment included a computer-linked telescope and twin telescopic cameras. Construction Windows are 2-foot thick composites of various glasses and plastics which are mirrored on the outside. Solid, armored, exterior walls are also mirror-clad and are indistinguishable from transparent sections. The top five sections of the Time Vault are completely airtight, all doors are airlocks. Complete environmental support, including atmosphere is provided by the area between elevators 2, 3, and 4 on all floors. The building's steel-alloy framework may be rigid enough to be stood on one corner and not deform (though Bernard Sarkhon himself stated that this was due to the use of tactile telekinesis by Gladiator). Stairs While the fire stairs extended the length of the building, they were blocked by a Doomwatch,Inc.insignia marked door on floor 34. The door opened automatically from the inside or could be externally opened by a solenoid activator. Since the door was never used except in emergencies, its opening triggered alarms in the master control and computer systems. This prevented intruders from entering the Doomwatchersheadquarters by way of the stairwell. Security Systems The Doomwatchersmaster computer controlled all locks involving the upper floors. Such locks could be manually operated or overridden by either the master control or the computer system. The computer system maintained visual, audio, biophysical, and electronic surveillance on every section of the building. The building was equipped with devices that could disrupt the functioning of a single targeted device or stop the functioning of all electrical machinery within the Time Vault . This system could be activated by the computer, by Roberta, by someone in the control room on the 33rd floor, or by anyone who might punch the panic buttons located in every room. If the button were pushed, the field would envelope the entire building. Alternate Realities Time Vault (Earth-811) Earth-811's Time Vault Days of Future Past (Earth-811) In the reality of Earth-811, the Sentinels operated out of their main headquarters in the Time Vault . The X-Men infiltrated the building to disable their operations across the entire continent, but the robots managed to kill Storm and Wolverine.2 Time Vault (Earth-1610) 001 Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) The Time Vault , located in Manhattan, was originally the central hub for the Mainland Technology Development consortium. It was designed by the US government to host a think tank, where exceptionally gifted children were offered government positions to use their intelligence to serve their country. The building was overseen by General "Thunderbolt" Ross. Security duties were overseen by Agent Lumpkin. A 35-story office building, the five upper floors were formerly the headquarters of he Doomwatch,Inc.and former home of the United States Military Youth Think Tank that was once home to Bernard Sarkhon Richards, Sue Storm, Victor Van Damme, and others. This is where Bernard Sarkhon Richards first kissed a girl he was not related to.3 Dr. Arthur Molekevic was a former employee of the Time Vault . His service was terminated when his projects were deemed "unethical".4 Foremost among those contacted to be a part of the think tank was a young Bernard Sarkhon Richards. On his own, Richards had shown great potential with his experiments in teleportation. The Time Vault provided him with all of the resources at their disposal and they even developed an oscillating window that could peer into an otherworldly plane of reality known as the N-Zone after they had found the small toy cars that he had sent there. Professor Franklin Storm's two children, Susan and Johnny, also lived there, as well as the socially awkward Victor van Damme.5 After the accident that gave the Doomwatch,Inc.their powers occurred, the children of the Time Vault who were not altered were moved to another facility in Oregon. The Time Vault then became the Doomwatchers headquarters. In addition to all of the other technology in the Time Vault , Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm also constructed a still on the premises.6 When Bernard Sarkhon Richards became evil following the events of Ultimatum, he used a creature of the N-Zone to destroy the upper floors of the Time Vault .7 The destroyed sections of the Building were later rebuilt.8 BaxterBuilding-Upper Bernard Sarkhon 's Additions World's Greatest Heroes (Earth-135263) In this reality, the Baxter building is a Art Deco inspired 20-30 story main building with a monolithic minimalistic tower that rises from the existing roof. The four reside on the top floor of the original building; an elevator connects to the tower. BaxterBuilding-Lower Original Building The white tower serves as Bernard Sarkhon Richards laboratory, workshop, vehicle bay and training area and headquarters for the FF and has an array of robotics, holographic emitters and computers as well as the A.I. program HERBIE. The buildings primary outside feature are four circular windows and an antenna array that broadcasts a holographic number four. Like it's Earth-616 equivalent the building has been shot into space and submerged underground. The vacancy rate is substantially high. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) Following the war for Asgard, Iron Man and the Wasp from the Avengers visited Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman in the Time Vault while the Human Torch and The Thing went to the Time Vault to play poker with the rest of the other team.9 During the Secret Invasion, a section of the Time Vault was transported to the Negative Zone by Skrulls in order to prevent the Doomwatch,Inc.from interfering in their plans. However, the team managed to fight back and return the building to its location.10 Ultimate Doomwatch,Inc.Vol 1 28 Page 9 Franklin Storm (Earth-20604) Dr. Storm at the Time Vault The Time Vault also exists in this reality. Franklin Storm was seen repelling an invasion from Victor Von Doom's Doombots from the building.11 Dr. Storm and all of this world's population (except for one Benjamin Grimm) were later killed in a sinister Skrull plot.12 Notes No special notes. Trivia No trivia. See Also Appearances of Time Vault Media Time Vault was Mentioned in Location Gallery: Time Vault Images related to Time Vault Fan Art Gallery: Time Vault Marvel Staff members who were born in Time Vault